


To Watch And Wait

by Suzie_Shooter



Series: Musketeers Series 3 Episode-Specific Fics [8]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s03e08 Prisoners of War, F/M, Friendship, Love, M/M, Protectiveness, letting go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:46:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzie_Shooter/pseuds/Suzie_Shooter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coda for S03E08 - Athos finds Porthos on self-appointed guard duty outside Sylvie's room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Watch And Wait

Athos let the door to Sylvie's room close quietly behind him and walked to the end of the passage, taking deep, steadying breaths of the cool night air.

A movement to his left startled him until he recognised Porthos standing in the shadows, armed and apparently on guard. Porthos nodded to him. "Everything alright?" he asked, with a note of concern.

Athos nodded. "She's sleeping. I just needed some air. I didn't expect anyone to still be up."

Porthos gave him a mirthless smile. "I thought Marcheaux might take it into his head to try and recover his prisoner. Ain't nobody getting past me tonight."

"Oh God, that hadn't even occurred to me," Athos admitted and Porthos clapped him on his uninjured arm, his grin widening.

"That's what you've got me for. Two heads are better than one, right?"

"Thank you." Athos sighed guiltily. "If we can't prove her innocence, my actions today may have condemned us all," he added in a low voice.

Porthos shook his head dismissively. "We'll back you to the end, no matter what. You know that. Same as you would for us." Athos gave him a grateful nod, but still looked troubled and Porthos frowned. "You sure you're alright?"

"Just a lot on my mind right now," Athos admitted.

"Sylvie's strong," Porthos reassured him. "She'll pull through okay."

"Yes. Yes, I'm sure," Athos said vaguely, and Porthos gave him a curious look. 

"Come on then. What's bothering you if not Sylvie?" he asked.

Athos hesitated before answering. "Milady."

Porthos made a noise of dismissive disgust. "Pah. Ancient history. Forget about her."

"No. No, you don't understand." Athos looked up at him, eyes full of pain and confusion. "She was here."

"What?" Porthos straightened up in alarm and looked around, as if she might be standing behind him. Given this was Milady they were talking about, she could well have been. "Here? When?"

"Earlier. Before Sylvie was taken." Athos slumped back against the wall. "I thought at first maybe she'd done her harm, but now I don't know what to think. I don't understand why she's here."

"Athos. The only woman who deserves your heart is in there," Porthos said quietly but vehemently, jabbing a finger towards the room where Sylvie lay sleeping. To his relief, Athos didn't protest.

"Yes. I have made my choice there, at least."

Porthos nodded heavily. "Yeah. I can see that," he sighed.

Athos looked up in alarm, taking his meaning. "No - no, I didn't mean - "

"Yeah you did," Porthos said, silencing Athos with a gentle finger on his lips. "It's okay," he promised, his voice thick with emotion. "It's a good choice."

They stared at each other in silence for a moment, both suddenly fighting back the threat of unexpected tears. Athos made to speak, but Porthos shook his head.

"You should go back in," he said firmly. "She needs you right now. Get some sleep, if you can. I'll be right here, if you need me." Porthos smiled sadly at him. "Always."

Athos swallowed, hard. "As I will be for you," he promised, and Porthos nodded.

"I know." He held out his hand, and they clasped each other's wrists, using the hold to draw each other in and for a moment they just leaned against each other in silent understanding and affection.

Porthos would have let it go at that, but as he made to leave Athos unexpectedly turned back and pressed one brief kiss to his lips before walking into Sylvie's room without looking back.

Porthos turned to face the courtyard once more, then after a moment's reflection checked and cocked his pistol, and drew his dagger with his free hand. Marcheaux he had no real concerns about, but if Milady was out there with an unknown agenda, he might need every second's advantage he could get. 

The one thing he knew with a stony certainty, was that no one who meant Athos or Sylvie harm would get past him as long as he had breath in his body.

\--


End file.
